Amelia
"What is worse, bitten by the dead or the cold?" -Amelia Orson Bio Amelia Orson originated in the world that is now commonly know as The Dead Lands. She has black hair that travels down to her mid back and a pale, almost dead complexion. She is a cautious woman, and to find her wearing full combat armor during a mission is not uncommon. This is understandable, she was born blind and she needs to be prepared. Her blindness has lead to her sometimes absent minded wanderings as she floats through life without the joys of vision. It has also made personal interaction difficult. Her time with the British did not help. She is known for having large mana capabilities. She produces more mana then normal people have any right to be able to do. So much in fact, that she produces more then she can use. World of Origin Her world, The Dead Lands, is actually still thriving. The only place this term truely applies to is England. It's streets now filled with legions of the damned and the stragglers trying to live. Her world is actually very similar to our own with one big difference. Magic users formed a separate society within their non magical counterparts. Britain, the RE's original name, did not take this news well when they found out. The docile magical users were gathered and sent to encampments along the Scottish country side. The aggressive ones were killed. They wished to use this new asset to their own gain. They started to artificially make magical users that knew only their propaganda. This hubris and enclosure mentality hurt them in the end when Amelia came of age. Early years This is where Amelia found her magical abilities. With no support structure from the magical world and with the government having no knowledge on how to properly deal with her, she was put into a research facility in the small English town of Leiston. She broke out of it in just over two weeks. Below are transcripts of an audio recording made during her escape. Audio taken, 05/28/2032 at 6 o'clock PM. of papers Dr. K: "This is Doctor Edward Kingston of the NLR research facility with subject designated Walker. Topic for today is her peculiar presence. This presence effects all life that comes within it's area of effect. Smaller life forms seem to die off for some unknown reason. Possible uses include medical cleaning, pest control, and sanitation of living conditions. Now, Walker, what can you tell me about when you noticed this... presence." AO: " 13 days, 15 hours, 39 minutes, and some seconds." Dr. K: " Why did you not say anything about this development? Many lives can be saved if this can be replicated with technology." AO: " I needed time to prepare. Flies, spiders, beetles, mice. They are all killed when they come near me. They didn't stay dead." of flickering lights Dr. K: "What do you mean by that? What did you do?" AO: " You people rely too heavily on power." stops Further searching of the facility showed numerous bodies covered in bite marks. The power cables to key areas of the facility were also gnawed through by scorched rats. The armories were looted and anything that could be used as a weapon was taken. In total, only around 15% of the expected population of the facility were accounted for among the dead. Later years Because of her massive mana capabilities, she can create 60 zombies every hour. This means she can make hundreds in a day. With a whole research facility to draw an initial group from, she quickly rampaged across the England. When Gottmitt found her in London proper nearly 3 years later, they were treated to a snow covered hell-scape of craters, broken bodies, and the few survivors who trudged through building high piles of snow. Her acquisition was not hard. She came willingly when they told her of the British assault in our world. She has been a valuable asset to the corporation ever sense. Category:Characters